Fma 100
by Kaira-chan
Summary: A series of drabbles written for the fma100 community on LJ. Every chapter will be about different characters and plots and themes... [Chapter 1: Wishes, Envy]
1. Wishes: Envy

Written for the fma100 community on Livejournal.

This week's challenge: Wishes.

Character: Envy

Rating: PG

**SPOILERS FOR EPSIODE 46 AND SLIGHT 50**

* * *

It wasn't common for homonculus to dream. At least, Envy assumed it wasn't. None of the other's talked about their dreams, and he had never dreamed before he had met the Elric Brothers.

His dreams were always the same, every night. He dreamed that Hohenheim would die a thousand times over. That he would feel Envy's pain.

Greed had been loved until he had betrayed them. Gluttony had been created for a reason. But Envy knew that he was made for fun, an experiment, because he had been abandoned as soon as he was created. He hated Hohenheim, his Father.

* * *

Please read and review. Constructive Criticism welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


	2. Wishes: Elysia

This one actually wasn't 100 words long (126) but I really did try.

Character: Elysia

Challenge: Wishes

Rating: G

**SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 25**

* * *

Elysia loved her daddy. She loved how when he tucked her in, he'd stay by her bed and just whisper softly. She loved how he spoiled her and would buy her presents for no reason. 

She didn't like how he went off to work for days at a time, but when he came back he'd make it up to her, so she didn't mind anymore.

She didn't like it now, though. He had been off to work for a long, long time. She couldn't remember him ever being gone this long. Whenever she'd ask her mommy where he was, she would try not to cry, and tell Elysia that Daddy wouldn't be coming home again.

Elysia didn't believe her. Elysia just wished daddy would come home.

* * *

Con crit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


	3. Loss: Envy

Challenge: Loss

Character: Envy

Rating: G/PG

* * *

Envy wasn't like the others. He had retained every memory he had from when he was alive. Or, about as many as a four-hundred-year-old embittered man could.

Unlike the others, he had been created by a _true_ alchemist. One who knew what he was doing, and could do it well. Dante was good, but she'd never be as good as Hohenheim.

Hohenheim just wanted his son back. His son was given a choice. Keep his memories, or keep his soul. His son, thinking that his father would stay with him, kept his memories.

He lost his soul, and his father.

* * *

Please read and review. Con crit more than welcome. Flames will be mocked. 


	4. Loss: Anime Wrath

Challenge: Loss

Character: Wrath

Rating: PG

**Spoilers: For Anime!Wrath**

* * *

It could be said that Wrath loved Envy. Envy had been there to tell him what was the truth, who his real friends were. Wrath believed Envy with everything he had. He believed that Envy and the others cared about him. It was only Sloth who cared for him in the end. Maybe she didn't even care for _him, _but for the sons she had lost. Maybe he didn't care about her, but for the mother he never had. 

He later realized that he did have a mother, before Envy came. He lost her because he wanted to fit in.


	5. Loss: Envy

Challenge: Loss

Character: Envy

Rating: PG

**SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 50!**

* * *

Envy hated this body, had avoided it for four-hundred years. Losing his old body was a small price in getting what he wanted all his reborn life. 

When he first emerged on the other side, he had screamed for Hohenheim. He realized that didn't get him what he want, he his tactics. He had searched for a year, and found that Hohenheim died three months before.

Envy was lost, without cause, without purpose. He had no powers, no one like him.

For the next forty years, people made a point of avoiding the insane man who cried for his father.


	6. FearPhobia: Lust

Challenge: Loss

Character: Lust

Pairing: Lust X Lujon. Lust X Gluttony

Rating: PG

SPOILERS FOR EPISODE 35!

* * *

Lust couldn't remember her past. Sometimes, she wished she did. Maybe then she could figure out what the feeling in the pit of her stomach was. The first time she felt it, she had been with Lujon.

She hated the feeling. It scared her more than she admitted, probably more than she knew.

So she killed him. Pure and simple. It hurt for a moment, but she knew how to kill.

But now, she felt this way when she was around Gluttony, and couldn't figure out why. She wouldn't kill him, though. It scared her, but she'd never kill Gluttony.


	7. Fear: Envy

This Weeks Challenge: Fear/Phobia

Character: Envy

Rating: PG

**ANIME!VERSE! SPOILERS FOR 'THAT PERSON'.**

* * *

Envy was the first homonculus created. That gave him experience. That told him what to expect, what to do, and that pissing off Dante was a bad idea. 

He had seen what she had done to Greed. He had seen what happened to the Pride, the Lust, the Wrath, the Sloth and even the very short-lived Gluttony before the current ones.

He knew he couldn't be human. He didn't follow Dante because he wanted to cause them pain. He didn't follow Dante because he liked her, either. He followed Dante because he was scared what might happen if he didn't.


End file.
